


Mistletoe kisses.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkwardness, Best Friends, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "Ah! Boys! Look up!" Gerard glanced up to whatever the hell Donna was pointing to and held back a snort. Mistletoe? Who even took part in that tradition?





	Mistletoe kisses.

"Ah! Boys! Look up!" Gerard glanced up to whatever the hell Donna was pointing to and held back a snort. Mistletoe? Who even took part in that tradition? 

"You're the first to walk under it! It's bad luck if you don't!" Donna insisted as Gerard glanced over at Frank, seeing the syrup on his chin as he stared up at it too. Their 'Christmas clothes' were abandoned by their third helping of Tofurkey and now both were dressed in Gerards dirty hoodies and pyjama pants. He's pretty sure that's half of Franks dinner on the front of it too,

"Ma, that's only for couples."

"Your both friends. Do not bring any bad luck into this house, Gerard-"

"But Donna, didn't you and Mikey walk under it first?" Frank cocked an eyebrow, which apparently was the wrong thing to do as Donna hit him with a roll of wrapping paper,

"Ah! Jezze! Stop!" He laughed and held up his arms in surrender before tugging up his hoodie to display his bloated stomach,

"Can it wait? I've got a food baby-"

"Frank Iero, I do not want to see your illegal tattoos-" Frank snorted and turned to face Gerard, pushing himself up on his tip toes as he placed a sticky kiss against his cheek.

"No! That's not what I meant-"

"Is there anyway to get out of this?" 

"No." Donna crossed her arms as Frank pouted,

"He's got gravy on his face." 

"Hey! Leave me alone." Gerard snorted as he rubbed at his jaw with his sleeve, giving in when Donna sighed loudly,

"Do not ruin Christmas-"

"Christ. Fine." Gerard bitched as he turned to face Frank, seeing the nerves flicking over his expression,

"Oh shit. I don't think I brushed my teeth-"

"Gross." Gerard snorted as he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss against Franks lips. As soon as he went to pull away, Frank hooked an arm around his neck and pulled him back in gently until they were kissing, a smooth trail of lips against lips as Gerard took a step closer to hold Franks waist. As soon as Frank broke the kiss, Gerard wanted more. He stayed where he was as Frank pressed their foreheads together and opened his eyes slowly, moving his hands to press against Gerards chest.

"Now that's a kiss!" Donna laughed, dragging Gerard back into reality. He took a step away, blocking out the sight of Frank and he finished his glass of wine in one go.  _Not real Gerard. Just a harmless Christmas kiss._

When Gerard eventually glanced around with his Christmas cracker, trying to find Frank to pull the other end, he was nowhere to be seen. He checked his bedroom and the bathrooms before finally finding Frank outside, huddled against the wall as he smoked.

"Hey. Last one, saved it for you." 

"Going down, Way." Frank grinned as he gripped the other edge, he listened to the countdown before yanking, grinning when he pulled the larger chunk. The prize was a silly airplane, but Gerard mainly focused on the crown.

"I'm a king!" 

"Ofcourse you are, Gee." Frank grinned as Gerard straightened it out, glancing over to meet his soft eyes before taking a step forward to set the paper on Franks head gently, fixing his fringr so it wasn't in his eyes anymore.

"The crown is your favourite part-"

"You look better in it anyway." Gerard whispered quietly. 

"You're my first kiss to a dude." Frank admitted, cheeks flushing as he stared at his socks. They had pumpkins on them, staring right back at Frank,

"Me? Shit. Let down?" 

"No. Not a let down." Frank glanced up at him before he was stepping closer, toes touching as Frank held onto Gerards hoodie pouch, 

"Infront of Donna? That was a let down."

"Maybe we could try again. We're alone-" 

"Sup, fuckers." Mikey sang as Frank glanced at him before shuffling around Gerard until he could go back inside

"Motherfucker." Gerard mumbled but Mikey just laughed. Asshole. He followed Frank in, finding him head first in the freezer.

"Are you eating the last of the cheese cake?" Gerard frowned as he crouched down to glare in too. So many desserts. 

"We can share? A bit of everything sound good?"

"So good. Beer?" Gerard hummed as Frank started pulling the boxes out. He hummed in response, 

"Hey. About what you said earlier..uh..we could totally do that again. I mean, if you wanted to." Franks face was hidden by the freezer door, but the tips of his ears were pink again,

"Do you want to?"

"I mean..yes."

"Cool beans. I'll meet you on the couch?"

"Cool beans." Frank echoed as Gerard uncapped the bottles before lying on the living room couch. Donna was knitting infront of the fire and Gerard watched her hands move until Frank nudged him. He sat up, dragging the blanket of the back of the couch to curl into as Frank passed him a spoon.

"Don't hog all the cheesecake." Frank mumbled as he shifted closer, lifting the plate so Gerard could share the blanket.

"Okay." They shared from the plate on Franks lap until Gerard couldn't eat anymore, lying down to throw his legs where the plate use to be and turning his attension to Harry Potter. He couldn't remember what movie it was because of his drunkness mixed with sugar but he didn't really care. Right before he felt his eyes drop closed, he felt Franks hand on his knee under the blanket and reached for it automatically, usually he'd push it away, his legs are tickly but today he covered Franks hand with his own, lacing their fingers together when Frank turned his hand around. 

He woke up to Franks hand still holding his as Donna sang quietly, something in italian Gerard reconised from his childhood. He relaxed into it, watching Frank hum along. The glass on his hand looked like Baileys so Gerards pretty sure they were all drunk again.

"Gimmie." Frank rolled his head to look over at him, holding out the glass sleepily.

"My turn to nap?"

"Not moving. Squish in." Gerard yawned and shuffled forward, leaving a space for Frank to lie down on his side. He did immediatly, breaking their hands to slid one up Gerards hoodie to rub his stomach.

"Mm. Don't stop, okay?"

"Okay." Frank mumbled, voice laced with sleep as his hand moved slowly. Gerard watched his face go slack within minutes, the hand coming to a slow stop right on Gerards hip.

"Are yous cuddling?"

"Your mom is cuddling." Gerard replied, hearing a laugh from Donna. 

Frank woke up at 2 am, rubbing his nose againsts Gerards hoodie sleepily,

"Everyone in bed?"

"Nah. Kitchen for snacks." Gerard whispered, turning his head to glance at Frank, who could barely keep his eyes open. 

"You wanna go to bed?"

"I'm good here, Gee. S'warm." Frank whispered, snuggling closer until his nose brushed Gerards. He opened his eyes slowly, meeting Gerards as he bit his lip. 

"We alone then?"

"For now." Gerard whispered quietly, already getting what Frank was saying as he licked his lips. They met half way, sharing a slow closed mouth kiss as Franks hand found it's way to Gerards neck, thumb brushing the skin gently until Gerard licked at his lip, wanting access as Frank parted his lips for him and tilted his head a little more, the first brush of tongue sending shivers down Gerards spine. He turned onto his side a little more, finally touching the skin of Franks hip as Frank pressed his body against his.

"Gross-" Gerard broke the kiss, ignoring Mikey as he yanked the blankets up over their heads as Frank laughed loudly. Gerard shut him up with another kiss. 

"Merry Christmas, Frankie."

"Best Christmas ever, dude." Frank mumbled against his lips. 

-

Was it the best Christmas ever? No. Not to Gerard, because two years later, Frank dropped to his knee right there in the Ways living room, a ring balanced in his palm as the mistletoe hung above them.

_"Everyday I fall a little more in love with you and every night I tell myself it's not possible to be any more in love. You always prove me wrong and I want that every single day until I die. Marry me, Gee."_


End file.
